


A Little Peace of Mind

by DrOlShakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, F/M, Prompt Fill, What Women Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOlShakes/pseuds/DrOlShakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my prompt-fill for the SanSan Russian Roulette over on livejournal- a short little ditty. </p><p>Sandor can suddenly hear what women think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandraClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraClegane/gifts).



It was horrible, just the fucking worst. Sandor had no idea what was going on- just a cacophony of thoughts, loud and clashing, _look at that man’s scars jeez there’s cat hair all over me Ah shit I spilled on my white shirt is he looking does he know I’m gay Ew is that smell me_ clashing in his brain, driving out any possibility of sanity. He’d dived down a bottle of whisky, trying to shut it all out. He’d been barreling from pub to pub, deeper and deeper, squeezing his mind down the bottlenecks trying to get them _out_.

` After about four hours of hard drinking and desperation, he finally figured it. He could hear thoughts, _women’s_ thoughts. He’d barked a laugh and tumbled off the barstool, soaked in enough booze for him to actually be able to accept the idea. He could hear them _all._ Every thought, even the half-formed unfinished unbidden ones, were laid bare in front of him. Sandor had always prided himself on honesty, on wanting it from others, and now that he had it…he’d roared with laughter at the utter normalcy of them all. He wouldn’t have minded it if it was just _quieter_. Sandor couldn’t even hear himself in his head. He couldn’t bare this invasion.

            Midnight found him stumbling through a deserted street towards her apartment building. He’d found the idea at the bottom of a cheap, plastic bottle of whisky, still wrapped in the paper bag. Sandor had stumbled through the hallways, passing doors and thoughts like _ugh I’d kill for nachos_ and _why the hell did I ever go to grad school_ and _wow this is the worst sex ever_ and _how the hell am I going to make rent this month_.

            And then he was at her door. He’d brought her home once, months ago, after her car broke down at the gym, had glimpsed into the tiny sanctum she called home. If he was being honest with himself, Sandor wasn’t truly here to see what Sansa thought of him. He’d always wanted to know but right now, his mind in a tumult, he just felt an overwhelming need to see her. And then he heard her.

_laundry pay the electric stop at the store tomorrow Lady needs some food where did I put my check book_

and

_need to get to bed sleep tomorrow meeting with Renly white blouse and navy trousers_

and everything was quieter. The ruckus of his mind softened, the other women growing fainter the more he tried to focus in on her thoughts. It was like hearing her voice, a soft murmuring, a white noise bleeding out everything else until it was just her thoughts and him.

_I should give Jeyne a call and Mom will want to know about getting brunch I need my flu shot_

Sandor heard a small bump and yelp; “Well, Lady, don’t sleep in the hallway.”

_Silly pup I should get you groomed_

Sandor slid to the floor, closing his eyes, and centered himself around the steady presence of her in his mind, until her thoughts were the only thing left.

_I hope it doesn’t rain although if it does I have those new Wellies and I could put my hair up_

Sandor set the nearly empty bottle down.

_Maybe the gym on Thursday a run would be nice_

Sandor smiled.

_Yes, definitely the gym. Sandor’s always looked so good in those Underarmor shirts_

His eyes flew open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual, considering the mild attempt at humor. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
